1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly concerns an adapter system permitting the passage of an amplified audio electrical signal through a standard AC extension cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrical connectors have been disclosed in the prior art, and various adapters have been employed in attempts to mate mismatched electrical connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,856,999 to Flohr discloses an electrical adapter of pentaprism configuration having five different plug pin arrangements to accommodate different plugging systems. The adapter has a revolving body which has an area on the top or bottom surface having plugging sockets for two or more systems. The body may be rotated to adapt a plug mating with any of the socket configurations to a receptacle mating with any of the five pin configurations. When rotated to a particular set of pins, all other pin sets are devoid of voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,862 to Lee discloses an apparatus for electrically connecting two audio components utilizing different sized conductors in which first and second connector blocks have first terminals for respectively connecting the conventional terminals of the audio components. Each connector block has a plurality of additional terminals electrically connected to the first terminal. A plurality-of electrical conductors, having different electrical current transfer characteristics, are connected between two corresponding additional terminals of the connector blocks to complete the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,286 to Par discloses a plug adapter which converts a three prong male household plug to a three-prong male OSHA twistlock connector, and vise versa. The adapter has a cylindrical body with a block having a set of prongs adapted to fit a twist lock receptacle, and a set of prongs adapted to fit a standard three socket receptacle. The block is adapted to reciprocate between two end plates, each having a plurality of apertures to permit passage of the respective set of prongs. When one set of prongs is extended, the opposite plate serves as a receptacle to receive a mating male connector.
Various connectors have been disclosed which have interchangeable socket and pin arrangements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,849 to Bailey et el. discloses an electrical connector with interchangeable components. The connector consists of a housing and different types of molded male and female inserts which can be readily assembled with said housing and removed therefrom so that different configurations may be obtained. Another modular connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,158,473 to Shearer. This connector consists of a plastic cylindrical plug and receptacle, each having a plurality of cavities extending longitudinally therethrough. The cavities are adapted to receive a corresponding plurality of plastic modules. Each module has a plurality of holes for receiving electrical contact pins or sockets. The modules have locking tabs which lock the modules in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,270 to Edwards et el. discloses a cable adapter assembly that allows a plurality of plugs to be used with a plurality of sockets. The arrangement consists of at least two cable members, each having a plug and socket separated by an electric cord wherein the plug and socket on any given cable member are of distinctly distinct configurations. This assembly is designed to permit an operator to quickly adapt a given electric plug from an appliance to a particular wall outlet.
Although the aforesaid electrical connectors each have specific utility, none specifically address the problem of utilizing a standard extension cord to carry audio signals between audio components which have jack-type connectors. It is common practice in the audio technical field to connect multiple amplifiers, microphones, musical instruments, etc. with coaxial or two conductor cables having quarter inch jack-type socket and post connectors of standard XLR type connectors characterized in having flat faces of circular perimeter with three protruding circular posts in the case of the male connector, and three matching circular recesses in the case of the female connector. Of said three posts and recesses, one post and recess pair serves to establish a ground circuit. Consequently, the expression "XLR" is an acronym for ground, left, right The male member is generally provided with a sleeve that fits upon the female member.
Often in setting up such equipment in new locations technicians will "run short" of cable length required to reach between components. Often three-conductor household plug type extension cords for alternating current (AC) are readily available, and several such cords may be connected end-to-end to make longer connections. Furthermore, extension cords usually have larger diameter conductors, which promote better quality audio signal transmission over long distances. This efficiency also reduces power loss and promotes heat dissipation of the cord due to the lower resistance of the cord.
Other advantages of using the AC extension cord as opposed to other cables are 1) the ease of phase correction by simply reversing the plug, 2) the greater durability of the AC cords, 3) the capability of using standard multi-outlet connector strips for multiple connections and 4) AC extension cords are inexpensive and easily procured at a hardware store rather than at an audio or electrical supplier.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector adapter system capable of utilizing a standard (AC) electrical extension cord to interconnect audio devices having quarter inch post and socket connectors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector adapter system capable of utilizing a standard electrical extension cord to interconnect audio devices having type XLR plug and socket connectors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature in which the component parts are simply and quickly interchanged.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature which is durable and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.